Curse of Humanity
by Sational
Summary: Hidden deep away in a long forgotten forest, a mysterious beauty awakens from a sleep-like prison with very few memories, but somehow has the unique ability to see the light of the shikon jewel. Aware of her usefulness, Naraku seeks her out to be his instrument of manipulation in obtaining the shards.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

_Where am I? How long have I been here? Am I asleep? It's dark. I can't see anything. What is that light in the distance? Why is it calling to me? It's screaming my name. Why can't I move? I need to get to the light. Move! This hurts. My heart feels so heavy. Is this despair? It must be. I've never felt so weak before. I need to open my eyes. I need to feel the suns warmth. I need strength. I need to get to the light. Why will my eyes not open? Why can I not escape this hell so fondly called sleep?_

In the darkest hour of night, a human woman stirred in her sleep, her face twisted with struggle. Her eyes flicked open for just a moment before closing, revealing their blue color. As if fighting in her sleep, her fingers clawed at the floor beneath her, and her body twisted and turned. At the peak of her stirs, she suddenly became still and breathed in deeply, her features becoming calm again.

Hours passed, and the sun began to rise. Golden streams of light found its way through the cracks in the walls and boarded windows, warming the woman's cold, ivory skin. As if gaining strength from the welcoming light, the woman began to stir in her sleep again, her eyes struggling to open. With little strength, her hands tightened into fists and slammed the floor. Finally, her eyes snapped open and she sat up instantly, her shoulders heaving with every breath.

She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings with wide, confused eyes. Slowly, she stood and stumbled forward, falling to her knees. She stood using the wall for support. She made her way to one of the boarded windows and peered through the cracks to the awakened outside world.

She turned around to the door and walked towards it, her balance improving with every step. Quickly she realized it was sealed shut. She frowned and returned to the boarded window. With all the little strength she had, she pulled at the wood. The boards were weak with age and tore away easily, and the suns light poured through.

Carefully, she squeezed through and stepped out into a forest. She glanced back behind her before darting into the trees. She ran until her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell to the ground, with the taste of dirt on her lips. Her barefoot ached and tiny scratches covered her whole body. She laid there and suddenly began to shake with sobs. Long minutes passed until finally her cries were no more than small whimpers.

She rose and wiped her face. Composed, but exhausted, she walked through the trees aimlessly until she settled down next to one. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she fought to keep them open, but to no use. They closed for just a few moments. She stood immediately, her eyes searching through the trees surrounding her.

"I know you're there." She said into the emptiness, feeling eyes staring at her, burning through her flesh. "Why won't you show yourself?" She asked. A long, unnatural silence followed. She sighed and sat back down, figuring whatever or whoever it had been was gone.

She glanced at the sky through the leaves of the trees. Night was falling. "Good night." She said quietly to the darkening sky. She buried her head behind her knees and closed her eyes. Only a few seconds after, she felt someone's presence. She looked up into cold, red eyes staring down at her. She stared back, unable to tear her gaze away from the pools of red.

"You've awoken, Amaterasu." The person finally said, his black hair long and his smirk almost toxic. The slightest hint of annoyance crossed the woman's face, but was gone in an instant. "How do you know my name?" She asked curiously. He smiled, but not kindly. "I've been waiting for you to awaken for many years now." He answered. "What a strange thing to do, but you are a strange man." She observed. "A strange man... Who wants something." She added.

"Allow me to explain." He replied and offered his hand to her. She ignored it and stood on her own. "No..." She mused, "not a man, a half demon." She smiled and held his gaze as she stepped away from between him and the tree. The half demon struggled to turn his gaze from her. Her beauty was intoxicating. He was enthralled by her grace and unusual blue eyes. "Tell me what you want before you lose my interest." She said.

He composed himself quickly. "I know what you lost, and you can have it back." He said. Amaterasu paused and studied him. "What would you know?" She asked and turned from him, unable to look into his vile eyes for a second longer. "I know you, in a sort of way. Your past, mostly." He answered and waited for a reaction from her. She showed none. "It's a tragedy what happened to you." He continued. "Wouldn't you like to reverse it?"

Slowly, Amaterasu turned back to him, with not the slightest hint of emotion on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. Shock showed in the half demons eyes, and was quickly replaced with anger. "I didn't wait all this time for you to tell me no. The matter of the fact is, Amaterasu, you're going to help me or you will die here."

She glanced at the black sky, then back at him. "I'm already dead." She said softly. His rage faded away as he gazed into her saddened, defeated eyes. For a moment, a small part of him felt something unfamiliar. He tried to think of a threat to counter her, but simply could not. He watched her in silence walk away into the darkness of the trees.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

A hush was upon the land. It seemed to Amaterasu that the whole world was completely still, as if time had stopped in perfect place as sun and moon share the sky. Nights dew still covered the grass, and the smallest hint of light peaked over the mountains. She stood in wait before the horizon, arms outstretched in an embrace.

The light streamed through the trees and enveloped her as the morning sun rose. She listenied to the world around her awaken. The wind blew with a sweet scent, and the birds began to sing a happy tune. As quickly as it all began, the clouds rolled in, and the suns light faded.

Amaterasu's arms fell limply to her sides, almost in defeat. She felt a cold feeling come over her, the same coldness she felt last night. "Why do you feel the need to bother me so?" She asked and turned around to meet the red gaze of the half demon from last night. "I offered you something I thought you would dare not refuse. It appears I greatly overestimated you." He said, but not unkindly.

She sighed softly. "I'm tired. I've slept for lifetimes and still I am unrested. Never before have I felt so weak... I don't wish to be your tool, and even if I wanted to, I'm afraid I don't have the strength to be of use." She explained, the pain in her voice clear. The half demons eyes softened, but his empathy quickly evaporated upon remembering his resolve. "You're right. You are weak. Weak as a newborn babe, but it's only temporary." He insisted, "together, you and I can achieve so much, something almost divine. We can collect the shards of the sacred jewel-"

Before he could even blink, Amaterasu's grip was tight around his neck. His breath caught in his throat as she choked the air out of him. He struggled to keep his eyes open to look down at her, seeing the terrifying rage in her blue eyes. She was unreconizable. All the weakness she had just shown was gone. Her strength was enough to lift him from the ground. "Is this true? Is the jewel in pieces?" She asked, her voice not having the slightest hint of gentleness it had before. He hesitated to answer, and in response she tightened her grip.

"Yes..." was all he could manage to say. She released him and he fell to his knees before her. He looked up from the ground to her darkened face, her fury magnificent as the sun poured in from behind her, making her appear illuminated in pure light. Any normal man would quake in fear before her now, but he refused to appear weak. Instead he stood with all his pride, and watched the rage in her eyes retreat. As her gaze calmed, the sun behind her darkened. It was an ominous feeling.

"How?" Amaterasu asked quietly and turned from him. "A priestness named Kagome unwittingly shattered it and it scattered across the lands." He answered. She turned back to him. "A priestess named Kagome." She echoed. He nodded. "Her and a half demon named Inuyasha are collecting the shards."

Amaterasu almost laughed. "A human and a half demon..." She mused. "They must be a problem to you, or else you wouldn't have felt the need to tell me about them." She said. Annoyance flickered across his face. "The only problem they pose is the fact that the priestess is able to see the light of the jewel." He said, and witheld a satisfied smirk as a look of shock appeared on her face.

A long silence followed. Amaterasu's gaze was to the sky, the shock still sinking in. He watched her, studying the way her eyes blindly searched the blue sky for something he did not know. Her beauty was breathtaking with the sun on her pale skin, and he knew any normal man would crumble like a stone to her. He slowly came to the realization that he was crumbling. "I must know your name" She said finally. Stunned, he took a few moments to answer. "Naraku."

Amaterasu's eyes pierced his. "You awoke me." She said. "You saved me from my prison. Even though to use me, you freed me nonetheless. For that I thank you... Naraku."

Naraku hid his shock. The words thank you were never said to him in many years. He didn't know what to say to her. "What will I become when you have the sacred jewel in your grasp?" She asked, her gaze intent. He knew it was a test. "You will be who you were before your slumber."

She took a step towards him, close enough to feel his breath on her lips. They stared at each other, neither of them breaking their gaze. "You have my eyes." She promised and pointed towards the horizon. "There. A shard is somewhere there." Naraku smirked as the thought of power seeped into his mind.

_She is beautiful, and mine._


End file.
